Classic DiS Threads
2004 Crap injuries Ace-o London band need singing drummer 2006 So theres these two giants right.... Boys are so Dumb Most Awesomest POP songs of the last 10 years 2007 which 118 do you use? Funny dogs the jokes with no punch-line thread Can we manage an entire thread where every reply is a question? Games Workshop I'M AN OFFICE WORKER! You are in a room Ricky Otto Things You Can Say During Sex do men wipe their willies after they wee? British Garden Birds R Gay sadpunk 'bloke test' 2008 The awkwardness of wanting to speak to someone at a bus stop because you find them attractive. Marcofella in the metro today. Has someone already mentioned this? New Guy started on Monday. He's Italian. (sitcom centric) Perves on DiS GRIT BINS Why? tickets for London onsale on ticketweb shots from the viennetta production line what are your made up EURO 2008 songs? The Great London DiS vs DiS 11-a-side Game - Sun Nov 23rd - wanna play? iphone question Your biggest sexual faux pas Christian Rock band names Indie George Pringle Guide to minimal techno Today, some girl kept asking me if I was a dentist 2009 Open letter to the gorgeous art student at Of Montreal in Belfast Everett True vs Little Joy Have you ever written a painfully long essay to an old friend that says everything you ever wanted to say to them... What’s the longest amount of time you’ve waiting between getting up in the morning and going for a poo? who wants to start a band with ME? do birds have teeth? Can we compile a definitive reference list of who is who on DiS please? Sum up your entire DiS posting history with some shoddily vague %’s List of fish puns How do I finger a girl? “Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way…” you know you’re getting on when… Patrick Wolf. Men, public toilets and doing a poo 2010 Debut Single by Sweet Gorilla My new neighbour came round last night and as a gift she brought Jay-Z’s Laugh How dirty-minded are? Alan McGee Vs DiS Man Men Feeling a bit low about DiS today Have you noticed sometimes on Facebook Lived with this cunt for a week The dinoMAN topical thread about dinosaurs/reptilians #1 2011 HERE TO GIVE THE UK MUSIC SCENE A GOOD KICK UP THE ARSE: Who is the greatest horse of all time? Musicians – Never play at THE GOOD SHIP in kilburn Tool Academy UK Repetition How Many Doors In Your Home? Congresswoman quotes The White Stripes Why are venues so horrible Do you turn the setting on fridges up or down to make it colder? Amusing job anecdotes from people that don’t/haven’t worked at mcdonalds. 2012 Excellent indie Angry Quietus Editor can someone photoshop a lightsaber into this picture ? A twenty year old photograph of me has gone viral Hey, DiS, solve an ethical dilemma for me What can I do with my mum this weekend in London? The absolute most incredible musical fails (youtube thread) Tumbleweeds people who don”t warm their plates for hot meals Interesting (or uninteresting) stories of what mid-level band members did for work after their bands split up/got dropped/fell out of favour. 2013 Guess which actor I just saw filming a scene near my office. In Football, How Do You Actually Know If A Player Is Match Fit? Perhower??? htmHELL day 2013 Euromillions is £122m tonight Things it would be funny if the umpire did i think there’s room in the market for a gritty cop show caring about friends too much where to start with Mattresses devo are the greatest band that ever existed DiS Social Countdown the new series of 24 is going to be set in London Recommended Albums Thread (2013) fao balonz. I will be around for the next hour to field any questions Footballers, or any other non-music famous people that have decent taste in music 2014 FOA Theo – are you expecting a baby? Thread for non-quizzers (QUIZZERS STAY OUT) memoirs of a geezer Hot Feet The xylopwn wedding My Wonderful Parents Secrets of Youth got off with a girl cos she fancied me Japes, do a Twenty Questions! Average time spent on the toilet per day (audit) ROYTER HATFOOD's CV I've been commissioned to write a book on the 'bants' phenomenon 2015 Tea Towels // Hand Towels squidpan Friday Football Thread Anyone know the specifics of their conception? 2016 Worst thing you have ever been involved in squidpan Gorilla Thing Mclusky/FOTL lyrics as brand slogans DiSers as brands 2017 Buckingham Palace ART WITH BAM Bam's Big Pic Is Here Did Humphrey Bogart have much of a career, or was he